PWOW Pregnancy Scrpabook
by IMawesomeANDyouKNOWit
Summary: Percy finds out he's pregnant with Oliver's baby. Story is told week by week, going along with Percy's pregnancy. Please rate, review, and put on alert until his due date : . Lemon later :
1. Chapter 1

I'm doing sort of a week-by-week thing starting with 5. If there's a symptom you'd like to request feel free. Yes there will be smut. I'm sure this won't really take until february because I have a very short attention span. DISCLAIMER! I own nothing except my imagination. And I wanted to find out what happened to Cho so I made up a story for her. She's married to Lee Jordan. Happy? No? Well then, go suck a nargle.

WEEK 5 OF PERCY'S PREGNANCY

_Dear Mr. Weasley_

_We at St. Mungos are pleased to inform you of your positive pregnancy test. Do not worry, pregnancies are relatively common between two magical males, occurring once in every three hundred wizard couples. Your due date is approximately February 16 of the next year. May we suggest a healthy diet, refraining from dark magic and alcohol, and that you spend quality time with your beloved. Unless he left you because he got you pregnant. In which case, feel free to beat him upside the head with a heavy object._

_Sincerely,_

_Cho Jordan-Chang,_

_Head of Prenatal care._

Percy held the note in his hand as he bent over the toilet bowl ,getting sick for what seemed the umpteenth time that day. He'd read it several times to make sure it was correct, and his vomiting was a sure sign it was the truth. He's heard of wizard pregnancies before from his mum. As a boy, he'd wondered if he would ever get pregnant from the boy he secretly liked.

Speaking of whom...

"Hey Perce! I'm home."

Percy heard quiddich boots clunking in the doorway. Oliver...

Percy shuffled out of the bathroom and wiped the vomit off of his lips.

"What's that blue thing you got?" He asked. Oliver wasn't dumb jock; it just wasn't every day that you saw a man with a positive pregnancy test.

"Oliver...I'm pregnant."

A bewildered look flashed across Olivers' broad face. Time froze. What was he supposed to do?

"No way. Y-You're joking." the usually confident Oliver Wood stammered.

"It isn't a joke Ollie. I have the test."

"But it's not possible! You're a bloke!" he reassured himself

Percy forgot that Oliver was raised by muggles. Very catholic muggles indeed. When Professor McGonnagal tried to explain to his family that Oliver was a wizard, they wanted nothing more to do with him. He was then taken in by one of the former keepers of the Holyhead Harpies who had never had any children. Oliver hadn't spoken to his parents since the day he left them at eleven.

"Ol, it can happen between two men in the wizarding world. It's just not that common for it to happen and it's highly irregular. I've never actually met a pregnant man but I met one of their kids at Hogwarts. Remember Hannah Abbot? She wasn't on the Quiddich team so probably not and-"

Percy's babble was cut off by a long, sweet, loving kiss followed by a strong hug.

"Perce, I don't really care how it happened. All that matters is that it's ours."

Percy looked up into those loving brown eyes. Neither of them had any clue what would happen next, only that it would be...Exciting? Terrifying? Wonderful? All of the above?

"Your mum is going to flip her lid when she finds out." Oliver whispered in Percy's ear.


	2. Telling George

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'll keep writing on! So, Percy's on week 6 of his pregnancy, and he's telling his family starting with George. Ok I lied it won't be straight-up Percy POV. Fred is dead, deal with it. O and Ron really DID work at the joke shop.

WEEK 6

Percy lay across his bed feeling defeated. Here he'd spent the entire morning throwing up whatever Oliver had tried to cook for him and his new pants wouldn't fit. Now he'd just bought them three weeks ago. Why wouldn't they fit? Oh, right. He was pregnant.

Percy almost laughed. With all that weeks' business at the ministry he'd almost forgotten about the little miracle in his newly-formed womb. He looked down at his abdomen. He had never had the perfect, picturesque body of someone who spent countless hours exercising but he'd never been overweight either. He was trying to imagine himself eight months later whenOliver walked in the open room wearing a towel around his waist and he leaned against the doorpost.

"Ya know, you don't _have_ to wear pants" he said with a sly grin

Percy shot up. How dare he!

"Oliver, I'm ashamed! Going out in public without pants? That's absolutely indecent! I'm appalled at you! How could you even think of suggesting that?"Percy was infuriated!

"Calm down, Perce" Oliver stepped back, afraid of being hit. "I only meant you should wear your work robes or something. They're looser, so I just guessed..."

Percy was dumbstruck. Of course robes were looser than muggle clothes. Duh.

Percy giggled. Then he chuckled. Then they were both clutching their sides in laughter.

After they had caught their breath, they both dressed (Percy in robes-they were apparating from their apartment so muggles wouldn't see).

Percy knew pregnant women (or men, for that matter) weren't supposed to apparate but with the car being broken and Oliver keeping his brooms at the practice stadium...

(George POV)

_SLIGHTLY USED BROOM FOR SALE_

George traced the flyer he had written himself. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he had to get rid of it. He had to get rid of Fred's old stuff.

_Slightly used Cleansweep 5 for sale. Used by Hogwarts' #1 rated Gryffindor Quiddich team of the 20th Century. Make offer._

But selling Fred's broom? There were just too many memories with it. Flying around on hot summer afternoons when Bill and Charlie came home from Hogwarts, Joining the Quiddich team, running away from Hogwarts, Being attacked by Death Eaters two summers ago when they were helping Harry run away...

With an unusually heavy heart, George hung the sign on the window of his joke shop.

_POP!_

"Dammit Percy, that's my foot!" cried Ron from the back room.

"Terribly sorry, Ronald. Oliver and I seem to have missapparated."

"Sorry Ron. Didn't mean to hurt you."

George's ear perked up. Was that Percy and Oliver Wood? He ran upstairs to see them. It'd been ages since he saw either of them. George almost laughed: he actually _wanted _to see Percy.

"Hey Perce. Whatcha doing here?"

"Well, I, uh" Percy stuttered.

"Oh, come off it! What is it?" Demanded Ron

"it's, well, er..."

"Did you break out of jail or something?" Smirked George. No way would the Bighead Boy do something _illegal_. Would he?

"He's pregnant!" Oliver cheered

…...

silence.

"You can't be serious."

"It's impossible!"

"Oliver, what the bloody hell did you do to him!"

"Calm down Ron! I can explain everything"

Percy explained everything: how it only happened to 1 in 300 wizard couples, the pregnancy test, the symptoms. It was amazing how ridiculous it all sounded, especially coming from practical Percy

Suddenly, George got an idea. He ran downstairs to take down a certain flyer.

"So, you're pregnant." Ron commented, still confused.

"Yes. That's what I've spent the last ten minutes telling you."

Ron was trying to process this. "So that means...you and Oliver..."

He pressed the tips of his two index fingers together to indicate what happens between two men when they have sex.

Just in the nick of time, George came back up with a familiar wooden object. Oliver recognized it at once.

"It's your broom!" He said with a sense of nostalgia

"No, it was Fred's. It's yours if you want it" George stated dryly.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"No, George. I-I couldn't possibly take it. I mean, it meant so much to Fred and you know I'm terrible on a broom."

George rolled his eyes. Same old Percy. He hoped the baby wouldn't turn out like its birthfather.

"Look, Percy. I've no use for it." George sat down. This was painful stuff, stuff he never liked to get much in to. "And I don't want to keep all his old stuff. Makes you crazy. And seeing as you can't apparate you might as well take it."

Percy stepped back. Something with this much value couldn't be decided upon so hastily. Besides, what if George put some jinx on it to turn his hair purple or some other vile thing.

"Or, you could splinch yourself an end up with yourself on one end and Junior on the other. I hear that happens when pregnant women-er, people-try to apparate sometimes. Sounds nasty if you ask me."

Without another thought, Percy took the broom. No way could he let that happen to _his_ baby.


End file.
